1. Field of Invention
The embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a transistor structure and, more particularly, to a transistor structure with transparent oxide semiconductor and organic polymer semiconductor.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the development of the technology and the demand of the display quality by consumers, the technology of the display is mature day by day. The next generation display technology has been developed during recent years so that the display element is thinner, transparent, and flexible in the next generation display technology, and the quality and the property of the display element are the main research objective for the display.
Conventionally, a-Si:H TFTs have been widely used in many applications. However, the process temperature of the a-Si:H TFTs is quite high thereby resulting in higher manufacturing cost. Besides, a-Si:H TFTs are opaque and have low carrier mobility. As such, it is not feasible to manufacture various feature elements on a single panel using the a-Si:H TFT process. In view of these problems, low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) TFTs that have higher carrier mobility are developed. However, the process temperature of LTPS TFTs is even higher than that of the a-Si:H TFTs which further increase the manufacturing cost of LTPS TFTs.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need in the related art to provide a novel material and process for manufacturing TFT elements with satisfactory carrier mobility at lower costs.